A Walking Cliche
by ilovefanfiction97
Summary: Meh..just a little oneshot about Rose and Scorp. Sort of depressing...
1. Chapter 1

"AL! AL! Albus! Wait up!"

"Rosie! My favoritest cousin and bestest friend in the entire world! What can I do for you?"

"Well…you remember what we were talking about regarding our _other_ bestest friend in the entire world last week?"

"The one where you were talking about how annoying and insufferable he is?"

"Oh nooo…the other one! The important one."

"OOOOH! The one where you confessed your irrevocable undying love for him! Yeah…what about that?"

"NOT SO LOUD! People might hear!"

"Oh shove it Rosie, practically everyone knows that you're in love with him…the only one who doesn't is the bloody tosser himself."

"Not cool Al…but still. I have a favor to ask…regarding that friend, and that conversation. Can you.."

"Let me guess. You want me to ask him if he likes you. If he says yes, then say that you like him. If he says no, then make up some fake answer not involving you, and then ask him why he doesn't like you and who he actually likes?"

"Well that was specific, but yes! How did you know?"

"I did the same thing for Lily and Alex last week…bloody coward liked her for 3 years and couldn't get a move on. Left her to date all those other gits that I tore my hair out over."

"So I take it you're asking him?"

"Yeah. Anything for my favoritest cousin ever!"

"Thanks Al! Oh and one more thing…"

"You want to be under the cloak listening to the conversation when I ask?"

"Well..yes..how did you.."

"Lily. You Potter-Weasley girls are much more predictable than we give you credit for."

"Thanks Al! Love you!"

So I guess it goes without saying that my name is Rose Weasley, offspring of the Golden Trio, yada yada yada. Here's where it gets interesting. My best friends are Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, and were were all sorted into Ravenclaw. Big shocker, I know. Now for the giant cliché! I'm in love with my best friend…the one I'm not related to.. BECAUSE INCEST IS WRONG, CHILDREN! So of course I, being the cowardly non-Gryffindor that I am, couldn't ask Scorp if he liked me myself. I had to go crying to Al to do it for me. I'm so luck that Al is an awesome cousin…and said true love's other best friend.

(Lunchtime in the Great Hall)

"Rosie, get under the cloak! He's coming!"

I scrambled to get under the cloak watching as Scorp sat down next to Al.

"Where's Rosie, Al?"

"I dunno…she bailed on me after Charms..said something about studying?"

"Oh Rosie…when will she learn. She already knows everything in the bloody world…she doesn't even need to study!"

"Ha. Bloody true, that is. It's not really fair, is it?"

Oh how I wish I could stamp on Al's foot right now..but seeing as he's doing me a huge favor…I think I will refrain from doing so!

"So Scorp…I have a question."

"Go for it Al.."

"Do you like Rosie?"

"Sure I like her, she's my best friend!"

"No you bloody daft dimwit! Do you like her, as in do you want to ask her out and date her and get married and have millions of strawberry blonde babies running around your house while you hold hands on the porch?"

Well…Al never was one for subtlety…I guess that's one way to do it. I crossed my fingers and waited, only to watch Scorpius burst out into laughter.

"HAHAHA. No, Al, good God no! She's like…my little sister, or something!"

Little my arse. I was only a few months younger than him! But still..that hurt like hell. Bloody wonderful.

"Oh, ok…ha..ha…because Scorp, Natasha Patel was going around saying that you had a thing for her…I was just wondering."

"Hmm…Patel said that? Weird…but that girl is off her rocker most of the time anyways, right? Relax, Al…that could NEVER happen. I promise."

Bloody hell. I needed to get out of here. I felt like my heart was ripped into two pieces, like my entire world was being torn to shreds. The dull ache in my chest didn't really help things either.

"Bloody hell Al!" I hissed, "I need to get out of here…NOW. Distract the bloody wanker while I leave!"

"Hey Scorp! Look! Over there! Professor Castro is snogging Uncle Neville!"

Ha. As if. But it made for a good distraction. Scorp turned around completely, leaving me free to make my humiliating exit under the cloak. Al really is the best cousin ever…and the best friend. Speaking of best friends…Scorp said that he would never like me. Never. What the hell. I'm like a little sister to him.

I guess I got my hopes up for nothing, then. I guess I should be doing that Charms homework…but all I really want to do is run up to my bed and cry. Cry, drown myself in chocolate, be angry, and then just mope.

**Ok, so I know that that was sort of depressing. Well, really depressing. Its not really the kind of thing I usually write. But let me know how I did, and maybe I'll write a second chapter in which they get together and be all happy and crud. But..you know…I could always keep the depression. Whatever floats your boat! Haha…not literally. NO ONE TAKE THAT LITERALLY. Just kidding. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wasn't originally going to do any more with this story, but due to a review/request from littlegirlgonemad, I think I will…Thank you for your enthusiasm by the way :D **

Scorpius' POV:

Why in the name of Merlin would Al ask me if I liked Rosie? I mean, I was pretty sure he already knew I liked her…but still…with all those people around…what if Rosie had been there? I would have died. And now I sound like a girl. SEE WHAT SHE DOES TO ME?

I mean, Rosie is the only person I can ever think to like, eventually to love, even. All those other girls were just substitutes for her, meaningless. Although, I might actually have to settle for someone else, seeing as its absolutely impossible that she likes me! I guess…well..Al would be the best person to tell at the moment…maybe I need one of his insane plans to get Rosie to like me…yeah I think I will go find Al…

~3 Hours Later~

"Bloody hell Al! I was looking through the whole bloody castle to find your bloody arse because I bloody well needed to tell you something bloody important! And here you are bloody snogging your bloody girlfriend, no offence Alice, in a bloody BROOM CLOSET!"

"Calm down Scorp, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"One, I don't have bloody knickers I'm male. Two, I was about to tell you about someone in knickers who I bloody fancy who you are bloody well related to!"

"Oh bugger Scorp…is it Dom? Lily..wait not Lils…I'll kick your arse to high heaven and back…Victoire, cause mate she was taken a long time ago…Molly? Roxy? Oh gods not Lucy…she's such a prude…"

"Al, you're forgetting the most important one! "

"Who? I think I know my female relatives Scorp…and if it's not them…then…OH MY GOD YOU LIKE GUYS…YOU LIKE GUYS…not that it's a problem, but still big revelation for casual conversation mate."

"I'M NOT GAY AL! I WAS TALKING ABOUT ROSIE! I BLOODY WELL FANCY ROSIE!"

And then I heard a giant gasp behind me. I turned to face…

"Rosie! Umm..how much of that…did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Well bloody hell Rosie, say something for Merlin's sake!"

I waited…and waited…and waited…and she was just standing there gawking at me, with her mouth completely open and a wide-eyed expression on her face. Oh bloody hell. Could my life get any worse? And for all you terrible terrible people who are laughing out there, I COULD BE LOSING MY BEST FRIEND! It's not funny!

Wait…why is she running down the hall…towards me? Why is she…

"OOMPH!"

"You bloody idiot I fancy you too! I've been trying to bloody tell you forever! And then I heard you and Al talking and you said you only liked me as a little sister and I was crushed Scorpius…absolutely crushed. Why do you think I haven't been around the entire day? I was bloody crying into my bloody pillow, that's why!"

"Well Rosie, maybe this will make the crying worth it. Rose Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't have to wait for an answer this time. She crushed her lips into mine, and we stayed like that for a while, content to be with each other.


End file.
